How To Train Your Dragon: The Rising Fire Flame
by TheCourageousMockingjay
Summary: 2 years after the events of the first HTTYD movie; life on Berk has never been more amazing, Vikings and dragons now live in peace and nothing can change that. Until one of Stoick's biggest enemies threatens to start a war against his village. We find Hiccup and the gang fighting for their home, but will they win this fight? #Hiccstrid #Hiccup'sP.O.V! I don't own HTTYD!
1. Chapter 1- A Good Day

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Rising Fire Flame**

Okay! This story takes place between the two HTTYD movies so at the moment the gang are 16/17 years old!

I really wanted to write a FanFictions about Hiccstrid:3 so here it is! I hope that it's okay to add a twist to their love afair;) is that okay?

Okay!

Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 1- A Good Day**

This is Berk. The only island that keeps the best kept secret of well, anywhere. This great big heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. I know it doesn't look like much but its inhabitants doesn't just include generations of Vikings- it also includes... Dragons.

Life here is amazing. And all the dragons have moved in. For generations it was Vikings against dragons, gallons of blood was shed, it was violent. Very violent.

I met Toothless (my dragon) through an act of brutality. I shot him down, and I was proud of myself at the time. _I shot down a dragon_! Then, my father would have been beyond proud of his son, but no one believed me. No one believed that the chief's son shot down a Night Fury, why would they? I wasn't really a Viking. Looking back, I am happy no one believed me. Things wouldn't be the same as they were today. Dragons and Vikings would still be at war.

As mine and Toothless' relationship grew we became companions, life-long buddies. Together we've shown the people on Berk that instead of fighting dragons, we can in fact ride them and train them. I've made Berk a better place.

My name is Hiccup - not that you already knew that! I'm the son of Stoick the Vast (the chief of our tribe) and I have been put up to the challenge of studying other breeds of dragons on other islands. For many months now Toothless and I have been doing just that. We have flown overseas and have discovered so many other new breeds out there; we've discovered new islands, new forms of life. It has been absolutely amazing.

Today after many months of adventure, Toothless and I are returning home.

"So, what do you think, Bud?" I say, patting Toothless as we fly through the soft early morning breeze, "How should we arrive home this time? I don't really want to get beaten up by Astrid again!"

Toothless laughed in reply, "what? It hurt. A lot!" I laughed. "She gave me a black eye!"

I giggled to myself remembering the incident. It was a funny moment. When we arrived home last time, I thought it would be a good idea to surprise everyone just outside of the Grand Hall! However, only Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were there, talking. Toothless landed behind them and decided to scare them off with a Thor-almighty rawr! Astrid fell over in shock and ran over to me as if to give me a huge welcoming hug- but I was welcomed with a massive punch in the nose. "That is one horrible memory!" I say aloud. Toothless nods his head and purrs.

The sun peaks lightly over the horizon and we're about an hour away from Berk. I relax in my saddle and unlatch a bag from my side. Toothless flies calmly in a cruise like way, gliding through the smooth air. I rest the leather bag on my lap and search through to find one particular item- a bracelet. A hand made bracelet for Astrid. Well, it's not quite finished. I need my equipment back in the Forge. I hold onto the bracelet tightly and wave in front of Toothless' eyes, "do you think she'll like it, Bud?" I ask, patting him on the head lightly. He nods in response. "Good! I've spent too long on this thing." I put it away safely. All I need to do now is to carve Astrid's name into a small plate of metal I found on my ventures. The bracelet is sort of a loving gesture, but also a gesture of sincere apology. You see, Astrid hates it when I leave her- especially for a long time. And it's so she doesn't give me a black eye again... I hope anyway. I pull an unsure face remembering.

The sun shines brighter and I see the light of dawn shimmering over the Isles of Berk. Wow, it's really an amazing sight. I just wish you could see it from my perspective. Berk, a place where even the most unpopular people can be a somebody- I'm the evidence of it.

What a beautiful sight! Something's changed though, from a distance things look very different. Just can't work out what it could be.

Toothless flies over the docks and the outskirts of the island. "Home sweet home, huh, Bud!" Toothless makes a funny noise and hovers over the Forge. I jump off 10 feet in the air and land on my feet, Thor-almighty that felt epic! I grab the bag from the saddle on Toothless and run into the Forge, hoping no one saw me. I burst my way in through the front door and quickly get to work before people wake up.

I hold my finished work towards the fire in the lantern, hanging from the ceiling. "Not bad," I say smiling. I shove the bracelet into my pocket and stare and myself in a shattered mirror, I place my hand on to my cheek not recognising myself. How is Astrid going to recognise me? I stand straighter and mess my longish hair up a little. I hold my arm up and tense. Oh Odin, I have a lot of muscle in my arm. I raise the other one to see that too in the same shape. I brush my newly crafted armour down, "Yep, people are not going to recognise me. I'm no longer a hiccup. I am finally a Viking," I say aloud at my reflection. I inhale and exhale feeling slightly nervous about seeing Astrid for the first time in about 6 long months. I practice several scenarios.

"Why don't you just say hello?" I pivot on my mental foot at the surprise of the deep male voice. I lose my balance slightly and bash into my desktop.

"Err, hi Gobber!" I say embarrassed because no doubt he just saw me talking to myself in a mirror. Gobber smiles and nods and walks up to me.

"Come out here, let me look at you, son," Gobber says pointing to the workshop. I follow him and stand underneath the lantern. He touches my cheek and his face drops, "you've grown up so much young man!" He laughs. I swipe his hand off my cheek. "Oh, sorry!" He laughs again, "how old are you now? 20? 30?"

"You know exactly how old I am, Gobber! I'm 17!" I say laughing too.

"Wait 'til Stoick sees you! He's goin' to be so proud of you! I mean look at what you're wearing! Wow! I think..."

"Gobber, stop, stop!" I say cutting him off, "It's nice to see you too! Can I go out and see everyone now? I've put it off for a few hours! They'll all be awake it's passed noon!"

"Oh, sorry Hiccup. Me an' my big mouth! Off you go!"

I push passed him and walk out into the sunshine. I bow my head down so no one can see me and I run in the direction of Astrid's house with Toothless not far behind me. _Just say hi. Just sayhi_, I think.

I stand outside her door ready to knock, but my hand freezes inches away from the solid wood. I look at Toothless unsure and nervous. He bucks his head as if to say just do it. I take a deep breath and knock 2 times. I run my fingers through my hair, _just say hi_. My heart falls into my stomach. The door opens, "hey, Astrid!" I smile shyly.

Her mouth opens in shock, "Hiccup?" Oh help me Thor... She doesn't recognize me. I can tell by her face. That's when Toothless pushes me out of the way and greets Astrid. She scratches under his chin, exactly where he likes it. And then she looks at me, still in shock. She steps closer still unsure, I step forward too and wrap my arms around her waist, "I've missed you," and I press my lips onto hers. Astrid kisses back and her arms rest against my chest. _Oh I've missed this! _

I pull away first, with the bracelet in hand. I step away slightly, "I made you something!" I tie the bracelet onto her wrist and she looks at it closely and smiles sweetly. I step back again expecting a punch or something, but instead she jumps on me and rests her arms around my neck, "I've missed you too! I love it, thank you." She kisses my cheek and jumps down and just stares at me for what seems like forever. I shrug my shoulders towards Toothless. Astrid stands with her hands on my hips, "what?" I ask.

"You've changed... A lot," She giggles, "I mean, look at this!" She holds my arms up and pressurises my muscles. "And look what you're wearing! Wow!" She smiles from ear to ear.

"Well I've been gone for a while! I guess people change over long periods of time!" I shrug and run my fingers through my hair and look away.

She punches my shoulder, "Oii!" I say. And hold my shoulder pretending it hurt. "Can I come in now? Only you and Gobber know I'm back!"

"Sure." She pulls me in and shuts the door. I pull Astrid into my arms again and look down into her eyes. I'm now 2 and a half inches taller. I brush loose hair behind her ear and kiss her. "You're not going to believe what I found over the last 6 months! There are so many dragons out there!" I say in a hushed tone.

Astrid smiles, "care to enlighten-"

"ASTRID COME QUICK!" Someone bursts into the door. Astrid lets go of me and walks more into the light towards the person that destroyed our little moment.

I turn around to find it to be Ruffnut freaking out and hugging Astrid. Then her eyes finds me over Astrid's shoulder. Ruffnut pushes Astrid out of the way -causing her to fall. "Well, hello!" She says winking and brushing tears away from her cheeks. She stops just inches away from my face and just stares intensely. "Yep. Definitely hotter," she smiles creepily as if entering a day dream. I look at Astrid who brushes herself off from falling. Wow, I feel a little awkward around Ruff... Always a little creepy!

"I agree," Astrid says tangling her hand into mine, "and he's all mine!" She laughs making Ruff frown.

"So..." I scratch my head (like I always do in awkward situations), "what's wrong?"

Ruff's face drops into a frantic expression, "it's one of the new dragons" she starts to cry again, "no one can control it in the academy."

Oh great... I just want to spend some private time with the girl of my dreams and then Ruff runs in ruining it because they can't control a dragon... _Oh give me strength, Thor_! "Okay, we'll go check it out!" I say trying to smile.

"Okay," Ruff whispers and leaves.

I hold on tighter to Astrid's hand and walk outside her house and we make our way to the academy.

At the academy all of the gang were trying to calm down a dragon. They were all shouting and screaming at each other, scaring the poor young dragon. The place is an absolute dump. This dragon is very distressed. There are scraps of burnt wood and metal... Everywhere. I let go of Astrid's strong hand and run into the academy really angry. That is not how you act around a dragon, especially a new dragon. "Stop!" I shout and slowly approach the what I believe to be a Rumblehorn- a rare dragon. These dragons are skilled and can be very violent... I've seen it. But they can also be one of the kindest dragons you could possible meet. It trembles and shivers with fear in the corner, "Guys! Shut up!" I scream. Everything goes silent and they all turn to me.

"Why should we listen to you, stranger" Snotlout said pointing at me, "you don't know anything about dragons." He starts to laugh and nudges Fishlegs.

My mouth drops, "just get out of here...!" I say pointing towards the entrance, but Snotlout crosses his muscucar arms and stand still on the spot like an annoying stubborn child, "I'll punch you if you don't move out of my way!" I walk towards him in a threatening manner.

"Hiccup!" I feel an arm pulling me back, and I turn to see a smiling Astrid, "I like this Hiccup!" She says wrapping her arms around my neck. I wink at her and nudge my head towards the dragon.

"I need to sort this out!"

"Wait, that's Hiccup!" Tuffnut says coming into my view bundling piles of burnt wood in a chest. His expression portrays shock.

"Guys," I pull away from Astrid after kissing her cheek, "can I sort out this distressed Rumblehorn, then talk."

"Err, yes come on you guys!" Fishlegs says pushing Snotlout.

I turn towards the frightened dragon and hold my hands out to show respect and to show that the dragon can trust me. However, the defenceless dragon still backs away and pushes itself against the wall. I unlatch a hand crafted lighter from my armour down my leg and generate a small explosive flame to gain even more trust, smoke fills the air and the Rumblehorn calms and approaches me, still trembling ever so slightly. I reach out a hand. The Rumblehorn purrs and hold its head out placing my hand on its nose, and the poor soul automatically relaxes at my touch. The dragon purrs and roles onto its back, "good boy! It's okay, it's okay!" I rub and scratch his stomach, that's where a Rumblehorn likes it. "Aww, guys it's fine now! It's only a one year old- he's still a baby."

The rest of the gang run back into the academy, "is that all we had to do!" Snotlout said annoyed, "are you kidding me! We could have all done that! One of us could have just got a damn lighter."

"Wow, calm down Snotlout!" Astrid says, "just because you try to be Hiccup when he's not around!" She giggles.

I smile and turn to Snotlout, "really!" I smile wider and laugh. His cheeks flood with a red colour and walk straight out of the academy pushing passed anyone in his way.

Astrid winks at me when I catch her gaze.

"When did you get back?" Fishlegs asks picking up burnt pieces of wood, metal and half eaten fish.

"This morning."

"What? It's late afternoon!" Fishlegs walks up to me, "you came back this morning and didn't come say hi to me!" His tone of voice is very deep as if to show that he was angry.

I'm left speechless, I've never seen Fishless quite so angry about such a small matter. But before all of this (the fame and the peace with the dragons) Fishlegs had always been the nicest person in the gang. When the others were mean he would try to comfort me- but I just took him for granted and never appreciated him. Then, all I wanted to do was be alone. "I'm sorry Fishlegs" I couldn't help but laugh, I turn to Astrid and take her soft, delicate hand into one of my own hands, pulling her into my chest as a romantic gesture. "I just wanted to see Astrid," I say sweetly and I can tell my cheeks have turned a soft red colour. Astrid locks her arms around my neck and giggles loudly. Normally, she would pull away from me in embarrassment, tough young Astrid showing her vulnerable and emotional side was a no go in her mind. She would always show affection towards me if we were alone; maybe she was embarrassed that she loves the hiccup of the tribe. Maybe she just doesn't want people to know she has feelings for the chief's son. I stare into her beautiful eyes, and she stares back at me. _Oh thank Odin this is perfect. I've missed this!_

"You two should get a room!" Ruffnut shouts, sitting on Barf.

"Ha ha yeah! You two should get a room!" Tuff mimics from Belch. Barf butt heads with Belch almost causing both Vikings to fall off. I let out a laugh and so do the twins.

"Wait up guys I'll join you!" Fishlegs says mounting Meatlug. As Meatlug flies passed, Fishlegs winks at Astrid and I.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" Tuff says as Barf and Belch lift off.

"That's so strange!" Astrid says pulling away from me, "all of them have been really excited for your return and ask you all about your adventure and now they've just flown away not asking you anything."

"Oh! Well, to be honest, you've been the only person on my mind for the passed 6 months."

Pain bursts in my shoulder as Astrid's solid fist leaves my shoulder, "you can't say that!" She laughs.

I hold my shoulder again pretending that it hurt, "Ow!" I say to make it more believable. But thinking about it it's funny to think how muscular I have become over the last few months. Before I left Astrid punches did hurt and now they don't at all.

BOOM!

My head snaps into the direction of the explosion, that fills the air this a horrible burning smell. _Beard of Thor_, I think as I watch the wooden chest burn in golden flames. Toothless swoops down from the air smiling with his gums, "hey, Toothless!" Astrid giggles over my shoulder. Toothless lands in front of us purring for attention.

"What's up, Bud?" I ask wrapping my arms tightly around Astrid, while still staring at the Night Fury. He approaches us and butts his head against my arm- signalling that he wants to fly. "Not now Toothless, I'm here with Astrid," I say kissing her blushed cheek.

"Oh, come on Hiccup! I'll race you to-"

"Race you to the beach?" I interrupt with a wink.

"Okay!" She giggles sweetly.

I jump on Toothless' back quickly, but I wait a few seconds so Astrid can mount Stormfly.

"Right, you ready?" Astrid asks laughing.

"Of course I am m'lady just don't be upset when you lose!" And before Astrid had the chance to lift off the ground Toothless is already high in the sky heading towards the beach. The soft breeze brushes through my hair and my mouth curls up into a smile. _I love this_. I peep over my shoulder to find Astrid and Stormfly- still coming up slow behind me. I feel a little bad though. I haven't seen her for 6 long months and I know what she's like if she doesn't win something or get her own way. "Toothless, Bud! Slow down! Let her catch up!" Toothless obediently rests his wings and glides smoothly through the air. I lay back resting my head in my palms behind my head. All the warm, soft blue and pink colours blend together over head in the sky, what a beautiful sunset!

"HICCUP!" I hear a familiar female voice, I sit up automatically to see Stormfly gliding beside Toothless and I. "You're not even trying!" She says seriously.

"Sorry!" I place my feet back into the petals, "come on Bud!" And Toothless lifts his wings high and we zoom at top speed to the beach.

"I told you I would win!" I say breaking the silence. Astrid has been lying on my stomach for about an hour now. Her beautiful blonde her lays messily across my upper body as she took her braid out. Our eyes connect and my heart feels like it has exploded into one thousand pieces and butterfly's flutter insanely through my blood vessels.

"I know! I shouldn't have suggested it!" She laughs, "next time I will beat you!" She challenges.

"Game on!" I wink.

Silence fell again.

Astrid looks up at the night sky. I rest my head on Toothless' stomach. Stormfly is asleep at Astrid's feet. _This is a perfect moment_. "Toothless, fire blast!" I say and Toothless blows the pile of wood to flames. _Now this is more then perfect_.

I slid my arm across Astrid's waist and pull her towards my chest, she looks at me confused. Then she sits up and then lays back down but with her body laying at my side.

"I missed you so much, Astrid,"

"I missed you so much too, Hiccup," she whispers.

I lean my head on hers, I really like this girl, maybe even love. Okay definitely love. _I love Astrid Hofferson_! I smiles at my thoughts. _Kiss her_, my mind says while my heart beat roars over the fire crackles and Stormfly moaning in her sleep. "Err Astrid," I say.

She looks up at me and rests her strong Viking hand (with my handmade bracket tied around her wrist) on my chest. I quickly press my lips to hers in a passionate but soft manner.

Hours later; we migrate to the cove where I found Toothless and where Astrid discovered my deepest secret, oh, and the place where she kissed my cheek for the first time! I feel my cheeks reddening. We thought here would be the safest place to be. We start a new fire. We tangle ourselves comfortably together laying against our dragons. Astrid didn't hesitate to fall asleep on my shoulder. I smile, covering her up in a soft blanket to lock in the heat on this chilled night.

"Good night, Astrid," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

Living on Berk has never been more exciting, even if we made everlasting peace with the dragons that changed things for the better. Absolutely nothing can beat this perfect moment. Here in the Cove with the only person I want to be with.

This girl fast asleep on my arm, I love her.

_I love her_.

Today has been a good day.

And I don't want it to end...

I hope that was okay! What did you think!? :)

If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2- Here To Stay

How To Train Your Dragon: The Rising Fire Flame

Chapter 2 - Here To Stay

"Hiccup!"

I begin to stir in my sleep, "Hiccup!" The mysterious voice rises slightly. A hand shakes my unoccupied shoulder. My heavy eyelids flutter open, but when I open my eyes fully, I am immediately blinded by the early morning light. I squint my eyes to see a blurry figure standing over me. Am I hallucinating? I did just wake up so it's a possibility! I sit up slightly, turning to look at Astrid who still sleeps silently on my shoulder. She's so beautiful. Her silky loose blonde hair glistens in the bright sunlight. Her peaceful face. Her calm breathing. My arm around her tightens. So beautiful.

"Hiccup!" I look up, still blinded by the sun. I yawn deeply, closing my heavy eyes. The figure moves in front of the sun, blocking the sun. I blink several times clearing my vision and it wasn't a hallucination... The figure becomes unclouded. He stands with his hands on his hips. I jump vigorously, nudging Toothless quite hard behind me.

"Err... Dad?" My stomach ties into several knots, unable to move. I rid my eyes of sleep. I scratch the back of my head, "err... Hi dad!" I say feeling guilty. I look down at Astrid. She makes the first signs of consciousness. I stare back at my father, smiling, hoping I'm not in trouble. I haven't said hi to him yet, but I knew he was too busy being chief.

"Son," he finally says- smiling wide. I scratch my cheek, feeling out of place,

"How did you-"

"Gobber," he answers, cutting me off. "He told me you got back yesterday," he steps closer. Tension grew in his eyes. _We're dead_, I think. I've got Astrid into trouble. Help me, Thor. I avoid his eyes. "Aww, son!" He smiles wider, teasing me. He nods towards Astrid. I blush.

"Dad, I was going to say hi later!" I say quickly, trying to ease the tension.

"It's okay I just wanted to find you."

I hear Astrid yawn on my shoulder. Her eyes flutter open, "good morning, Hiccup!" She whispers, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning," I whisper shyly. I nudge my shoulder a bit and Astrid looks up to see my father.

"Good morning, Astrid!" He laughs out loud. She jumps and stands up, shocked and embarrassed.

"Hi cheif! Her voice hushed.

I stand up and stretch. I greet my father properly, I hold my hand out to shake his but instead, he pulls me into a very tight hug.

"Dad can't breathe."

"Oh, right!" He says letting go.

I look at Astrid, she stuffs the now folded blanket into the bag attached to Toothless. This is so awkward and I bet she feels the awkwardness to. She rests her back on Stormfly, looking back at my father and myself with a shy smile. I hold a finger up to my father as if to say hold on. I walk up to her tangling my fingers into hers, "how about you go on home and freshen up, feed Stormfly and I'll see you in the Great Hall?" I ask sweetly. "I'm sorry about..." I nudge my head backwards implying my dad.

"It's okay!" She grins, "I'll see you in the Great Hall!" She nods her head to my father politely. She embraces me,

"See you in a little while."

She mounts Stormfly and takes off.

I wish my father hadn't come to the Cove. I planned to tell Astrid everything about my trip, before anyone else. There's no such things as perfect moments, are there? They're always disrupted.

"Right!" My father claps his hands, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can I have a ride back?"

"Sure," I say mounting Toothless. My father follows me, "erm.. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say hi as soon as I arrived." He taps my arm quite hard. I place my feet into place in the petals and pat Toothless' head, he awaits instructions.

"Oh! Son," Stoick places his hands on my shoulders, "it's good to have you back!"

"Thanks, dad!"

And we take off.

I open the large doors to the Great Hall, leaving my father and Toothless at home.

"IT'S HICCUP!" Someone shouts over the breakfast tables. I'm immediately bombarded by a large group of people. I can't move.

"What did you find?"

"Is there any new dragons out there?"

"When did you get back?"

"You look diff'rent!"

"Can you tell us what you've found?"

I hold my hands up, "woah, woah! Guys I'll answer all your questions later!" Faces turned dramatically from excitement to disappointment. The crowd go back to their tables and return to how they were before I came in. I feel bad not answering their questions, they will be truly enlightened; but my dad has irritated me. On the journey home he just wouldn't shut up. So, I just told him everything. I showed him my new hand drawn map of the developing world. (**The map from HTTYD2 but not as big!**) He asked so many inappropriate questions and I had no choice but to answer them.

I rub my swore throat. I let him study the map and my book full of notes and drawings back at home to give me some peace. It has just put me in a mood- why is my father so impatient? All I can think about right now is food.

My stomach keeps demanding food. I clutch my stomach as it demonstrates a whale's mating call. I stack my plate high with bread, chicken and an apple. I've missed the traditional Berk baked bread! I sit alone on the table, myself and the gang always sit at. It's good to be alone though, especially giving my voice a break!

"Hey, Hiccup! Ruffnut says in her creepy voice joining me on the table. Her plate stacked with chicken legs- her favourite! Tuffnut follows and sits next to his slightly older sister,

"Hello, fishbone!" He laughs meanly.

Ruff nudges him. Hard. "He doesn't look like a fishbone anymore!" She rests her massive head on her hand, admiring me. I avoid eye contact. I continue eating not saying anything.

"Shut up!" Tuff spits. In response Ruff delivered a painful looking head but! I cringe slightly. _Oww! That must have hurt a lot_! I think.

Then, Snotlout makes an appearance together with Fishlegs. I greet them politely, "hi guys!"

"Hey," Fishlegs says sitting next to me. On the other hand, Snotlout stays silent and stuffs his face full of food.

When Astrid finally arrives, I jump up leaving mid-conversation with the gang, "hello m'lady!" I say, considering whether I should hug her; or would she find it to uncomfortable? "I'm sorry about my dad!" I say, deciding that I shouldn't hug her right now.

"Oh it's fine! How was the journey back?" We walk towards the table,

"He didn't shut up!" I say laughing. She laughs too. I accompany her to the table and insist that I get her breakfast.

"Thank you!" She says as I place her favourite foods in front of her. I sit down next to her. Our arms touch. I naturally rest my arm around her waist. The closeness sends a bold of lightning up my spine. It's as if the last piece of me connects and finishes the complex puzzle. I am not complete when she is not around me. I squeeze her gently. But I can tell that she feels a little uncomfortable at the gesture. Fearless Astrid, scared of showing affection because she believes that affection portrays weakness and vulnerability. However, she doesn't move my hand. She just continues to eat and talks to Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Snotlout and Tuff argue about something I'd rather not got involved with. I sip some Yak milk, finishing the last drop in my cup. Mmm...

"You two are so adorable!" Ruffnut says sweetly, again resting her head in her hand, smiling wide.

"Er, no they're not! They're disgusting!" Tuff interrupts, automatically ending the argument with Snotlout.

"No, it's cute!" Ruffnut says sternly, hitting her brother around the face hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

"Wow! Ruff! Violence isn't the answer!" I laugh.

"It is with my brother Haddock!" She shouts over her brother whining, "Oh, shut up!"

"You go girl!" Astrid cheers, finally finishing her meal. I kiss her cheek.

"Aww you two!" Fishlegs says in a high pitched voice. My cheeks heat up, and I see Astrid's cheeks rosen. I wriggle closer to her side.

"Come on guys! We had enough of you two yesterday!" Snotlout laughs. Ruff connects her fist with his shoulder.

"Just because you're jealous!" She mocks.

"No! You are!" Tuffnut bashes his head with his sister and they collide and stumble to the floor to wrestle... Again.

"Ruff is jealous!" Snotlout whispers to us. I laugh. I'm sure all of them are jealous! I'm with Astrid Hofferson! My attention swoops to Astrid's face, she's frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I whisper tenderly into her ear.

"Nothing!" Her face bursts into a smile, "hey guys!" She says louder addressing the rest of the gang. They all stare at her, even the twins half way through finishing each other off. "Shall we introduce Hiccup to..." She trails off and coughs- implying something. I take my arm away from her, curious.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs says hyperactivly. Astrid grabs my hand and carelessly drags me out of the Great Hall. The rest of the gang cheer and run as fast as they can down the stairs to the plaza.

"HOOKFANG!"

"STORMFLY!"

"MEATLUG!"

"BARF!"

"What's happening?" Tuffnut says in a dumb voice, "why are we calling our dragons?" He pauses with an intense look in his eyes, "wait! I know what we're doing!" He slaps himself. "Dragon ra-"

"Shut up, Tuff!" Astrid shouts! "Call for Toothless! You're going to need him!" She winks. "Snotlout, get Gobber!" She instructs shooing him away. "Fly to the academy!"

I stand stroking Toothless' nose at the Academy as no one has told me what we're doing. "Here!" Astrid taps me on the back, she holds three cups of something I can't identify, "close your eyes!" She says softly and I obediently close my eyes. Her fingers brush across my cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Paint."

She paints four lines in total across my face. I open my eyes to see Astrid's face creatively decorated in a ablaze orange and a mellow blue. Wow!

"Care to enlighten me about what we're doing!" I ask.

"Nope!" She smirks, "take this!" She hands me the red paint, "paint some patterns on Toothless." She runs to Stormfly before I can question her.

"Alight Bud! Where do you want the paint?" I ask. He holds up his wings and bucks his head. I artistically paint basic but effective colours on his forehead and wings.

"Err Hiccup! Just cover him in paint!" Snotlout calls from a few yards away. I sigh. I paint around his legs and feet and his tail. _There, that should do it!_ I think dropping the paint, not caring if it goes everywhere.

"Gather 'round," Gobber conveys. We waves us into a semicircle, "for Hiccup's benefit, I'll run throw the instructions."

"Argh!" Tuff says flopping onto his back.

"Meh!" Gobber says ignoring Tuff. I listen carefully. "Dragon Racing!" _Ooo... Sounds good already! "_All the dragons will line up behind the starting line 'til I blow the horn. You'll do 10 laps in total, 'round the village seeking out the sheeps' with painted targets on them," He pauses to breathe. "Your job is to find the sheep, hold on to it 'til you come back here and throw them into those nets with your dragons' face on it." He points to the 5 large nets behind him. "But remember, you can snatch the sheep off each other as you fly around the course," his face pops as he remembers something, "don't worry Hiccup the course is clear. Follow the weather vanes. You need to be quick and light on your feet. But keep it clean. We don't want another rider getting injured!" Gobber stares at Fishlegs in particular. "Each white sheep is worth 3 points. The black sheep that signalizes the final lap is worth 10 points and that will be catapulted so be aware!" He inhales deeply. "The rider or riders with the most points wins."

_Sounds easy_, I think feeling overly confident, "do you understand, Hiccup?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, good! Ready!" All the dragons line up.

"we can do this, Bud!" I whisper into Toothless' ear.

"Hey, Hiccup!" I stare at Snotlout, "get ready to lose!" He laughs. I give him evils. As if Hiccup Horrendous the third will lose to his petty cousin.

"Get ready!" Gobber stands on a platform in front of a huge horn. I push on the petals and inflate Toothless' tail.

The horn sounds.

Toothless storms away from the start line at the academy. I keep my eyes peeled to the ground.

_There_!

I lead Toothless to the ground just outside the Great Hall. Toothless grabs the brightly coloured sheep from the terrified pack. Then, the Night Fury reaches great speed.

BASH! Stormfly swoops in from above, snatching the sheep from Toothless' grip. "Ha ha!" Astrid sticks her tongue out. She leads Stormfly away. I smile.

"We can do this Bud!" I step on the petals harder.

Now, underneath of Stormfly I grab the sheep and hold it on my lap, "GO!" I shout. Toothless reaches even greater speed. "Thank you!" I call out smiling at a really shocked Astrid.

I cross the line, throwing the sheep into my net.

"3 points to Hiccup!" Gobber shouts to the growing crowd.

The next two laps go to Astrid.

Then, Fishlegs.

Fifth lap goes to me!

Then Ruff and Tuff because Snotlout threw it to Ruff.

Then Astrid again.

"Another 3 points to Hiccup!"

A louder horn sounds. "Last lap!" We race across the line. _There_! I see a loaded catapult and the sleep is released! "Go Toothless!" I laugh! This is really fun.

To my disappointment, Meatlug catches the jet black sheep- coming out of no where.

"Woo!" He cheers.

"Err don't cheer too soon!" Tuffnut mocks snatching it from Meatlug's grip. Toothless and I hold back waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Ha ha! Yeah the black sheep!" Ruff calls, trying to take it for her brother. Barf and Belch race off. And Stormfly flies closely behind them. Astrid jumps up onto her feet. Surfing through the air. I watch her closely hoping she's careful. She jumps onto Barf and Belch's tail and runs along their body, taking the sheep and front flips off to land on Stormfly's back. Impressive.

But not as impressive as this! I change all the petals and detach myself from the saddle. I maneuver my foot so Toothless' tail is automatic.

We venture up. We can do this, we've only done this once before... Okay, it didn't go too well. I ended up with a dislocated shoulder and had to get help from the nearest tribe as an emergency. I have all faith in my Bud this time. We glide in the clouds, only hearing echoes and whispers from the cheering crowd. I fill my lungs with air. I stand on my saddle. Toothless still glides above the clouds. He gives a growl, I look down. When should I jump?

Now.

I jump- falling and falling.

Toothless not far behind me- protecting me if anything goes wrong. I pull out a piece of leather, releasing wings. I rush up with the wind and a quiet scream escapes my lips. I fly uneasily beside my best friends.

When I reach the same height as the other dragons. We sneak up on Stormfly and Astrid. I signalize Toothless to burrow underneath. I hear the other riders cheering and gasping behind me. I fly above Astrid, unsteadily. I smile when she sees me. I take the sheep out of her grasp. Toothless catches me before I can fall to my death.

"Hiccup!" Astrid says shocked.

"Sorry!" I shout, smiling.

I reattach my feet to the petals and Toothless reaches his optimum speed. At this speed the air slaps me fierce in the face. The crowd roar. We cross the line, slamming the sheep into our net.

"HICCUP TAKES THE GAME!" My father cheers loudly.

"Yes! Well done, Bud!" I pat Toothless on the head. I throw my arms in the air! "YES!" I jump off Toothless, landing perfectly onto my feet. I raise my arms again and stand directly in front of the crowd. They jump, scream and chant my name. I reckon most of the village has turned out. I throw a punch into the air. This is great!

A burst of pain explodes on my shoulder. _Ow_! I turn the see a not so happy Astrid. "Hey!" I hold my shoulder.

"You cheated!" She says, but I could tell there is a smile trying to force its way out of her mouth. She holds up my arms and the 'wings' spread out.

"I don't remember hearing that in the instructions m'lady," I laugh. I fold and tuck them away back into my armour. She growls.

"Okay, well they are impressive!" She smiles. There it is! I embrace her. "Well done! You knocked me right off the leader board!" Astrid whispers into my neck.

The rest of the gang come running and ask my about my wings. But all I say that the suit is just a prototype. (**Not as good as his fly suit in HTTYD2! He hasn't got his back fin yet!**)

The atmosphere grows across the academy, I see smiles everywhere I look, even on my father's face.

Venturing to the edge of the world was an amazing experience, especially when you travel over seas and islands on the back of your best friend. I wouldn't change anything, but coming back to Berk has taught me something. As I look around to every smiling face, I've never realized how much I've genuinely missed home.

_Home_.

I look at Astrid, that beautiful smile printed on her face. I don't want to leave her alone, I look at Toothless, he to looks happy. Even if the younger children are climbing all over him. I didn't just come home to be home. I came home for friendship, family and tribe. As much as I would love to share my discoveries with everyone on the island. I just want to be home. This life is the definition of perfect. But this perfect moment will eventually die because time is our greatest enemy. Maybe perfect times do exist! But you have to hold on tight with both hands.

I'm home to be surrounded by people I love; my dad, Astrid and the gang. I couldn't imagine another life. I hold my arms up, spinning around to address the chanting crowd. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" I feel like Odin of Asgard. My smile widens when Toothless bucks his head against my arm. I hug him tightly. And I knew from that small moment, I don't want to leave any time soon- I'm here to stay.

There it is! I hope that was okay! I will probably update every week. I love reading comments so leave a little one;) things will start to get dark and mysterious so stay tuned!;) if you have any ideas, again leave a comment!

Favourite. Follow. Comment.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3- New Discoveries

Chapter 3- New Discoveries

The early morning sun shimmers through the window in my room, resting calming on my face, alarming my eyes that it's time to wake up. With a mighty yawn I sit up and open my heavy eyes. "Rawr!" Toothless says jumping onto the bed to lick me as a good morning.

"Bud, you know that doesn't wash out!" Wiping his saliva off my face, he laughs at me before disappearing out of the window. I sweep my feet off the bed and perch on the edge, smiling at the memories of last night.

_Flashback_

_"Celebration at the Great Hall tonight!" My father beckons over the cheering crowd at the academy. He laughs at everyone's excitement. I find my father's eyes and he nears me. "That's for you, son!" He says, slapping my back. __**Ow**__! I smiled. Hiding the pain. Even with the build up of muscle that offers some protection, it still hurts A LOT! "I need to talk to you before tonight, okay?" _

_"Okay." Toothless nudges my arm. I mount him obeying his orders. _

_"Where do you think you're going!" I see Astrid, standing hands on hips. _

_I jump off Toothless,"I was going home." We stand face- to- face. I Grab her hands and loom her fingers with mine. I hide our hands between our close bodies. Astrid looks down at our hands and smiles hesitantly. And lifts her head up so I can glance into her iced blue eyes. __**Oh Thor I want to kiss her! But I know she wouldn't like that!**_ _I lightly brush my lips on her blushed cheek._

_"I'll see you later," she whispers softly. The world around me disappears for a moment. __**How could I live without Astrid? **_

_**"**__Okay, wear something pretty!" Withdrawing my hands and with one final weak smile, I mount Toothless and take off into the sky. My heart thuds. __**Is that what love feels like?**_

_I jump off Toothless in my room, "feels weird to be back in here, huh Bud?" He nods. I walk around feeling like a stranger. I stroke my fingers across the bed frame. My heart sinks when I see my dragon toy resting on my pillow. The last memory I have of my mother. I enclose it in my hands and give it a light squeeze. I sigh. "I wish I knew her Toothless." He growls in response with a sympathetic smile. I shake my head, "she wouldn't want me to feel sad." I place the toy back where it belongs. _

_I glare over my shoulder at Toothless, brightening up. "Let's get this paint off us!" I grab a cloth and fill a huge bowl of clean water. I dip the cloth into the chilled liquid, "come here, Bud!" I gently brush it across Toothless' forehead, taking to red paint straight off. I patiently clean the paint away from his wings and legs. "I think we're a good team, you know!" I dumped the cloth on the floor, "we whipped everyone's butt at Dragon Racing!" I smile proudly. I grab another cloth, wet it and brush it against my own face. But a sudden thought hit me. I twirl to see Toothless playing with his tail. "Toothless," I say, seriously. He leaps up at me. I hold his face in two hands, manipulating his face to touch mine (__**like the scene towards the end of HTTYD2**__) "'til the end of the line Bud." (__**A little Captain America Quote there!;)**__) we rest our heads together, eyes closed. _

_"Oh! Sorry!" I hear my father say as he enters my room. I step back away from Toothless._

_"Go play with the other dragons!" I instruct him as he hasn't seen them for months. I wipe the cloth across my face one last time, erasing the last patches of red paint. "Shall we go down stairs?" My father nods and holds his arm out as if to say 'after you'. I skip down the stairs with a sort of rhythm and sit at the table, placed in the middle of the room. The chief sits opposite me. He plants his hand into his jacket, taking out my notes and map. He unfolds the map and lays it across the hard wood. I open my note book, reflecting on all my studies. _

_"So, this island is full of dragons but they're under threat?" My dad questions, pointing to an island on the map which I named Dragon's Castle. _

_I nod, "I saw traps hidden in the trees as we flew over the island. But I couldn't identify the person behind them. I don't think it's any one we know." I refer to my notes again and show my father the drawings. He nods repeatedly, taking in the information. _

_"What about this island?" He points to the neighbouring island. _

_"That is the home of a very nice tribe, but they're still at war with dragons. I don't think they've heard about my defeated with the Red Death. And because of that I had to hide Toothless when.." I trailed off._

_"What son?" _

_I scratch the back of my head, "er- I needed help and they helped me."_

_"Help with what?" _

_"Er- I dislocated my shoulder."_

_"Awe! Well thank Odin to them for helping my son!" He laughs. The conversations goes on for hours, but my father listens very carefully. I also tell him about my unexpected encounter with Alvin the Treacherous and the outcasts. They locked me up in a rotten cell for a solid week because they wanted information from me about dragons, they even took Toothless away from me to work on tactics. "If I ever seen him again, he'll never know what hit him." He says quite angry. _

_I laugh, "he starved me and tortured me for information..." I stop mid sentence to remember, "but I had a genius escape plan." I shared every little detail, I watch him fathers mouth grow wider and wider into a smile. "I think I scarred Alvin for life... Literally." _

_"That's my son!" _

_"The torture encouraged me body build and get stronger, that's why now I look like a man- I mean Viking," I correct my words. Stoick's grins proudly. _

_He slaps his hands again the table, "right, I think it's time to celebrate." He stands up, knocking the table. "I think you should hide those notes! But is it okay if I show off your map tonight?" _

_"Sure dad." Closing my note book, I tuck it under my chest piece. The chief walks up to me and hugs me tightly, _

_"I wish your mother could be here, she would be so proud." I rest my head on his shoulder. _

_"I wish I could have known her," I whisper, holding back the tears for my long lost mother._

_"Me too. Let's go celebrate."_

_"Okay!" My face turns dramatically. I'm actually excited about tonight. Normally, I don't want to go, but today I do. _

_I can hear the music echo from the edge of the docks. Toothless and I wait for the new batch of fish. My dragons butts my arm when a fishing boat comes into view. He jumps up and down excitedly. A laugh escapes my mouth, "patience!" I pat his head to settle him. The boats sails closer and closer towards us._

_"Ah! Hey Hiccup!" Bucket says, surprised. "Here for the fresh fish?" _

_"Hi, yeah if that's okay?" He nods his head at Toothless, indicating that he can jump on board and eat until his stomach explodes. "Don't eat it all, Bud!" The crew tie the boat up to the docks, each one makes a comment either about me or what it has been like on Berk for the last few months. I laugh at some of their comments but one that really takes my attention is about my father considering taking a step back from being chief. _

_"What! Why?" I ask Mulch. My heart immediately stops. If he steps back I will have to step up. No! My stomach twists and turns. I don't want to be chief. I can't. I'm not my father._

_"Oh! Don't panic yourself! It wouldn't be for a few years!" _

_I exhale, letting out all my worries out. All of them look at me, "don't you want to be chief?" An anonymous face asks._

_I scratch the back of my head, "err, one day." I look at Toothless, who's still eating. __**Come on!**_ _I tap my foot on the docks. _

_"Need to be somewhere?" Bucket asks, tying the final ropes up. _

_"Yeah, the Great Hall where all of you should be!" I try to force a laugh, "Come on, Toothless!" I jump onto the boat, I try to pull Toothless away from the fish. He growls playfully. "You've had enough now! Save some for the village!" He pops his head up, mouth full of fish. I laugh, "you can eat that on the way to the Great Hall!" I push him away with all my body weight. Three of the crew members take the fish out of Toothless' reach. I jump on Toothless' back. _

_"We'll see you later Hiccup!" _

_I smile at them all individually and express my gratitude, "thank you." _

_I hike up the steep stairs to the Great Hall. The dimmed sky makes the Great Hall look bright and festive. Cheers and laughter rattles in my ears. It has been ages since I've heard so much laughter and happiness. A shiver sparks through my spine. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I stroll into the building to everyone dancing or chatting to their friends and family. _

_I search the crowd for the gang- __**why is everyone so tall? **__I see my dad in the far distance at the chief's table. I head over to him as I have no luck finding any of my close friends. _

_"Aha!" Stoick shouts, holding his arms out towards me, "there he is!" He lefts me up into a tight hug. __**How embarrassing! **_

_"Dad, I can't breathe!" _

_"Oh right!" He puts me down and slaps my back, proudly. "Just showing off your map to everyone!"_

_"Okay, cool dad. Where are the rest of the gang?" He stands taller, towering over the crowd. "They just came in!" _

_Before another word I leg it to the front of the hall. "Guys!" I jump on them. _

_"Eww, it's Hiccup!" Tuffnut smiles evilly. Ha ha! What a joker! I've missed them all but no word in the world can describe my happiness right now. I gather the gang to a table and show them my notes; tell them about my discoveries; my tense moments with the Outcasts and the new dragons I found on the surrounding islands. _

_"Wow! That's amazing, Hiccup!" Fishlegs squeals. _

_I nod at him, words quickly slipping out of my mouth, "but, someone, no idea who, is trapping dragons on an island where they all live in peace. We need to do something!" _

_"Agreed!" They all say, banging there fists onto the table. _

_"Well, we will arrange-"_

_"ASTRID!" Ruffnut jumps up, knocking the table over. She runs to a blond girl standing in the door way. Astrid turns to Ruff and smiles brightly. Wow, she's changed her whole look. Her beautiful blonde hair, freshly brushed and braided, the complex braid drapes over her shoulder and her new bang falls over the forehead. I stand up and walk towards her, slowly, but I'm completely taken aback by her beauty. She sees me and pushes Ruffnut out of the way. _

_"Wow!" I immediately stop and realize I said it out loud. _

_"What!" Astrid giggles,"you upgraded your armour, I upgraded mine!" She stares down at herself. _

_"I love it!" I say shyly. Astrid smiles and walks to the rest of the gang. I stand frozen to the spot with a smug smile on my face. Wow. _

_The music in the background changes and I hear gasps escaping the gangs mouths, I pivot around to look at them. Ruffnut grabs Astrid's hands and pulls her to dance. I watch her go by and she just smiles at me. "Come on!" Fishlegs grabs my arm and drags me after the girls. _

_Fishlegs pushes me to Astrid shouting, "dance!" I grab her hands and dance awkwardly as I'm not a great dancer and I don't really know the routine. She laughs. All the couples around us dance perfectly while Astrid and I struggle slightly. _

_**To love to kiss to sweetly hold**_

_**For the dancing and the dreaming **_

_**Through all life's sorrows and delights**_

_**I'll keep your laugh inside me**_

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas **_

_**With ne'er fear of drowning **_

_**And gladly ride the waves of life**_

_**If you will marry me**_

_Astrid and I hold our last position, trying to catch our breaths. My mouth splits into a smile and pull Astrid into my arms. That was so much fun! The band now play a calming tune. _

_As soon as the music fades my father stands up on a table, attracting attention. Ergh.. He's going to make a speech. I collapse against a pillar, hiding from my dad's eye sight. Astrid stares at me, arms crossed, laughing at my immaturity. I press my back against the hard wood. Stoick's voice drones around the room, "I couldn't be more proud," I watch Astrid as she stares at her chief going on and on. "Where are you son?" Like a small child I lean back against the pillar, hiding. I hold a laugh in my mouth. "Oh! Come on! Son." _

_"He's here!" The twins shout in sync. Astrid grabs my arm and pushes me towards my father._

_"Ah! There he is!" He laughs out loud. Jumping off the table, approaching me- arms open! Oh great! He embraces me, then lifts me into the air to perch on his shoulder. The crowd roar. I glance at Astrid, her smile shines brightly. I shrug my shoulders not able to contain my laughter any longer. The crowd cheer louder. _

_"Hiccup!" _

_"Hiccup!" _

_"Hiccup!" _

_I walk through the huge wooden doors to escape the party. I just need some air. Luckily, no one was outside. I sit on the top of the stairs, taking in the deepest breath. I lean back on my arms and glance across the village. It feels strange to be back. 6 months is the longest I've ever been away from home. I breath in and the soft chilled air runs through my trachea, relaxing all my muscles. _

_The Great Hall doors open with a groan, I tilt my head back to see Astrid walking towards me. "Hello m'lady!" _

_She sits beside me, "hey!" She says sweetly. _

_Perfect. _

_My lips hide a smile. _

_"Why are you out here?" She leans back onto her elbows. _

_"Just needed some air." I nudge her arm, so she'll look at me. Once our eyes connect, "why are you out here?" _

_She smiles and looks away shyly, "I came out to find you actually."_

_I nudge her again, with my shoulder, "were you now!" I wink as soon as I can see her ocean blue eyes. She giggles quietly. _

_"I missed you, you know" she looks away again. Is Astrid Hofferson shy?! _

_I sit up, I manipulate her chin to face me and I press my lips onto hers. I feel her lips kiss back. A firework explodes in my stomach. I brush my lips against hers and push her towards my body, closing the space between us. "You. Were. Never. Off. My. Mind." I say in between kisses. I feel a sense of hunger at the pit of my stomach. I am not going to push away first. Okay, I have to admit I have never made out with someone before, I have no idea what to do. Our lips part for a moment to breathe. _

_What do I do now? I stretch my legs out. My arms wrap around Astrid, trying to pick her up, "what are you doing?" She pulls away. _

_"Err... Putting you on my lap." _

_"Oh!" She moves herself and sits on my lap. Our lips connect, another spark sizzles in my stomach. Astrid pulls away again, my eyes snap open at the lose of her touch. "Sorry! It isn't comfortable!" She giggles. She stands, but immediately sits back down, legs either side of me. Okay, this is a lot better! I smile in our passionate kisses. I feel Astrid shuffle closer. _

_The doors groans in the background, our kisses stop but we don't dare move. We both looks up towards the hall, cheeks touching. Her arms around my neck relaxes. "Were you two making out!" Snotlout laughs, with flushed cheeks- he's jealous! Astrid's cheek moves up and down- she's nodding. Snotlout runs back into the hall laughing really loudly. Astrid and I stare at each other. _

_"Aww!" Ruffnut says running out of the hall. She sits next to us, smiling like an idiot. I'm really surprised that Astrid hasn't rushed off all embarrassed. Instead, she sticks like glue on my lap. Tuffnut pushes his sisters "you disgust me!" _

_I stare at Astrid ignoring the twins fighting, "do you want to go?" I whisper into her ear. _

_"Yeah!"she whispers, her voice very tender. She jumped up, offering a hand to help. I accept her assistance. I grip her hand tightly, not planning on letting go. Where can we go? Ah! An idea snaps into my head. I pull her down the stairs. _

_"Bye then lovebirds!" We both ignore the gang and run off hand- in- hand. _

_I've never felt this sort of emotion before. Is this really love? _

_Is love this ache in your heart when you think so a specific someone? _

_A feeling making you want to be with this one person for an infinity? _

_It must be. _

_My arms rest around Astrid's waist as we sit cuddled together on the roof top of my house, staring up at the stars. _

_Perfect. _

_There are so many stars in the sky tonight. But only one shines through my heart. And that's Astrid Hofferson._

_There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her. I'll do anything. _

_Anything._

_I will love her always and forever. _

_So.. Yeah this isn't the best chapter but I thought I should upload it anyway as it's a few days late! I'm sorry for that!:3 _

_In the next chapter I'm thinking about spicing things up:) and I may start writing in third person so you can see how the other characters are feeling through the different events! Is that okay? _

_By the way, if anyone can help me promote my story it would be most appreciated:3 _

_Thank you for reading:) _

_review-follow-favourite_


	4. Chapter 4- A Threat

Chapter 4- A Threat

Hiccup has never felt so frustrated in his life. He sits at his messy desk, stacked up with work. His head lays flat against the hard wood. The poor Viking has so much pressure of his mind; the intense work his father has laid out for him; the new discoveries and Astrid.

Ever since that night of the celebration just 2 long weeks ago. Hiccup hasn't been able to stop thinking about what the couple did on the top step to the Great Hall. He keeps thinking about his lips lightly pressed against hers. The feeling he had in his stomach; the sparks, the explosions and the butterflies.

Unfortunately, Hiccup hasn't seen much of Astrid since she went home after their romantic night under the stars. His father has been making Hiccup work and work - he was exhausted. The only time he has seen Astrid and the gang has been during training, and even then he had to focus on the work. He couldn't socialize because his father was watching him most of the time.

Today was a Saturday and it's the hardest working day of the week at the Forge. Hiccup had no choice but to help Gobber. With a dramatic sigh, he stood up and stumbles out of his crammed workspace into the large workshop. _All I want to do is be with Astrid_, he thought. He actually hated his father so damn much -surely Odin doesn't work this hard? But his father always said, 'to be chief you have to work hard to make your people happy'. Ahh! Hiccup's mind screamed while his facial expression stays normal and emotionless.

He opened the shop to the early morning sun, but already people were lined up waiting for his service. His mouth dropped _-today is going to be along day. _

Meanwhile, Astrid woke up to the soft breeze brushing across her sleepy face. She smiled to herself, today is Saturday, one of the two days a week where she can get away with doing nothing.

She looks around her room. She has always wished one day her parents would walk through that door a greet her 'good morning' every morning like what normal parents do. She loved the idea of being alone and fending for herself but- sometimes she felt lonely. She's an orphan. She has no parents or any siblings. No even one family member is alive today- she's the last of the Hoffersons'.

When Astrid was only 4 years old her parents were killed by dragons in a very bloody battle. She only became apart of the Hooligan tribe when Stoick found her, cuddling her dead mother in a pool of her mom's blood. Only Astrid survived that day. But since then, seeing her dead mother laying awkwardly on the ground, dead, while Stoick carried away over his shoulder- she knew she had to be fearless. Her parents always told her that being fearless makes you stronger. And being strong makes you a freice Viking. And that is why Astrid is fearless, selfless and daring. That was the last conversation she ever had with them.

Astrid sits back against her bed frame remembering that conversation faintly...

-Flashback!-

"Astrid, what ever you do! Do not move from under the house. You'll be hurt if you do. Do you understand me?" Her father shouts over the loud crashes; and the loud Viking screams and shouts as they take down the invading beasts. He holds his daughter very closely to him, "please! For your mother and I, stay safe!"

"But daddy! I'm scared!" Astrid weeps, hugging her father lovingly.

"Please don't be scared, Astrid! You'll be fine if your obey your fathers orders." Astrid's mom comes over to their house, covered in blood (but Astrid being 4 thought it was a red paint) but this just made Astrid more frightened. Their tribe were never at war with dragons before hand, they never knew they existed. Until one of the tribe found a family of them, hidden in a dark, mysterious cave. That Viking was let's say not too nice to these peaceful dragons, he went straight for them and killed all. The remaining one went insanely mad and wanted revenge and that is why the battle was happening that day. Before then war was just a myth, a story. The tribe were peaceful. But then, they became blood thirsty, dragon killing tribe all at the blow out of a candle.

"I'm scared!" Astrid cried out as her mother joined the hug.

"Astrid," her mother placed her daughter on the ground and crouched down onto her knees to be stare deep into those ocean blue eyes, "fear is a weakness. Fear is a demon, he will sense it and kill you, but if you show strength and bravery, the demon will not harm you. You are not afraid." Her mother kisses her forehead, "repeat it."

"I am not afraid," she said. A fire ball fired directly onto the roof of the house next door and Astrid's poor little heart couldn't deal with the adrenaline flowing through her system.

"GET UNDER THE HOUSE NOW!" Her father yelled over the crackling of burning wood and Vikings screams.

"Be fearless, Astrid." Her mom kissed her forehead again, and hugged her so tightly Astrid thought she was going to explode, "from now on you will be Astrid 'fearless' Hofferson." Astrid smiles at her mother, oblivious to anything happening around her.

"Do as I say now! Get under the house!" Her father shrieks as more and more dragons fired at houses or at members of their tribe. The Vikings were fighting hard with the dragons, swords forced through the flesh of a dragons' stomachs, releasing flowing blood. Arrows stabbed into dragon necks, killing them quickly. Her mother and father run off to fight. _Do as they say,_ she thought. She ran underneath the house and laid flat on her stomach watching the chaos around her. It was definitely not a sight for a 4 year old to see. She covers her ears from all the loud sounds but her eyes still gaze onto the battle ground. She looked at what each Viking held, a weapon. But Astrid being 4 wanted what ever everyone else had. Not thinking, or remembering what her father said, she runs out of hiding and runs directly to her bedroom in the house. She climbed the stairs, "I am not afraid, I am not afraid." She repeated over and over again. She burst into her room and opened a huge chest at the end of her bed. She smiled as she saw what she was looking for; an axe.

For her 4th birthday her father made her a very smart axe but always said to her that she couldn't use it until she was old enough to handle a weapon, but he wanted to give her something special for her birthday.

She gripped the axe tightly and brought it straight out of the chest, "why was daddy so against be handling it, it's not that heavy." She held it effortlessly and quickly left the room and back to laying on her stomach underneath the house.

Astrid remembers the amount of blood shed that day, but she had never seen anything like it. It terrified her. But she kept saying, "I am not afraid, I am Astrid fearless Hofferson."

After hours and hours watching dragons and Vikings fight, Astrid became restless and ran out into the open, ignoring the oncoming fire balls and flying arrows from misjudged Vikings.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" She screams, while tears explode through the corners of her eyes. She holds the heavy axe tightly in her hands, sprinting around the village trying to find her parents.

The poor girl found it hard to see in the black light, the occasional fire balls and fires of burning houses illuminated her passage, but the night sky scared her. "I am Astrid fearless Hofferson."

A deafening sound was then heard by her small, little ears, a sizzling sound, like a very high pitched scream. She turned around to see a small dragon, sitting above a stack of burning wood. It approached her with harsh yellow, evil eyes. It looked like the devil, Loki. _To fight the fear, slay the demon_, she thought. She held the sharp axe to it, her eyes squinting, her breathing steady, and her hands not shaking. She swung the weapon towards the beast, surprisingly easily. She has never held it, let alone use it. The yellow and green dragon blows out a gust of fire, threatening Astrid.

"Stay back," she shouts.

It came closer and closer.

"I will hurt you."

The dragon jumped into flight, she inhaled and suddenly the fear escaped her mind and she became fearless and brave as she buried the axe into the neck of the hovering dragon. She gasped, and knelt down next to the headless body, "I told you I will hurt you." She whispered.

Her heart raced, making her feel sick. She killed her first dragon. "Mom!" She screamed, "dad!"

She jumped up, twirling in circles at the destruction sight, her head pounds. Ahh! She held her head trying the ease the pain. The little Viking stumped over as she walked away from her kill, slamming her head against the solid ground, she cries out loudly, desperately wanting her parents. Her eyes flutter shut, as her vision fades into complete darkness.

An orange glow appears as Astrid gains consciousness, her eyes flutter open to an orange sunrise. She sits up immediately holding her achey head. Her mouth drops as she sees the village. She stands up and looks around.

Black. Everything is burnt black. It was a ghost town, bodies lay all over the ground; some with limbs missing; there were even burnt skeletons. The sight didn't scare Astrid at all. It seems like last nights events had ripped the fear right out of her. She held her axe and walked around the village hoping someone was still alive, even if they were buried underneath the burnt houses.

Astrid walked all around the village with no luck. No one to be seen. At that moment, Astrid was staring at a pile of black wood which was once her home. It's all gone. She pivots, looking out onto the horizon. "Mom! Dad!" She kicked the ash and wood out of her way as she walked down the hill, "mom! Dad!" Her axe drags along the floor, almost giving up hope.

As she draws to the beach, a familiar dress lays on the yellow sand, "MOM!" She runs up to the still body, "mom!" Astrid turns her mother on to her back, revealing a very bloody picture. Her breathing started to uneven, and began to heavily pant. She stared at the mother's closed eyes, "wake up!" She shakes her desperately, "please wake up! We can wash the red paint off," she hugs her closely, not realizing she is covering herself in her mom's blood. "WAKE UP!" She screams, tears rolled out of her eyes and dropped onto her mom's corpse.

"Hello?" A mysterious voice said. Astrid thought it was her mind playing mean games. "Hello?" She heard footsteps and knew it wasn't a harsh game. She looked up to see the biggest man she has ever seen, his hands rested on his hips. "It's okay lase, you're safe now," he said, kneeling next to her.

"Can you wake my mom up?" Astrid weeped. The strange man pressed his fingers against her mother's neck and sat back.

"I'm sorry wee one, I think our lord Odin has her now."

"What do you mean?" She said, confused.

"She will never wake up, and now Odin is protecting her up there," he points to the clouds.

"She's on the clouds?" The man nods with a slight smile, he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"What's your name?"

Astrid inhales and drew back the tears, remembering what her mother said to her, " my name is Astrid Fearless Hofferson." He smiled at the small, blood covered child. The poor kid had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"I'm Stoick, chief of the Hooligan tribe. We came here to safe you."

Astrid released her mother for the last time, knowing it was time to let go. Astrid nods towards Stoick, and turns back to her mom, "goodbye," she said simply.

"Where's your father?" Another mysterious, one legged man asked, limping across the sand.

She shrugged, "probably somewhere out there sleeping with Odin(dead)." This comment surprised Stoick and Gobber- poor kid.

It was quite a bitter comment Astrid thought when she looks back at the incident.

"Well, if that's what you think. Stoick, we better get her on the ship."

"Good idea Gobber, we can send the rest of the men searching for survivors." Stoick turns back to Astrid and kneels down again on one knee, "can we take you back to Berk with us?"

"Where's Berk?" She questioned.

"A days journey from here. In that direction," he pointed North.

"Okay," she thought about it for a moment, "I'll come to Berk with you," she smiled.

Her new chief smiled, "have you got any belongings?"

4 year old Astrid bends down and picks up her axe, but a blinding shine reflects in her eyes. She looked to where it came from and saw a helmet, she ran over. She gasped as she realized the helmet was her father's, but as her eyes cleared, she noticed that the helmet sat perfectly on a black skeleton. Her stomach twisted. Well, she found her father and she called Stoick over, who just took the helmet off the skull and gave it to Astrid, "he would have wanted you to have it." She smiled.

"Can you take me away from here now?" She asked as her eyes threatened to cry again. Stoick picks Astrid up and walks to the boat dock, as they walked Astrid said her last farewells to her parents.

As she saw her home melt into the distance on sea -she promised herself that that would be the last time she ever cries.

-End of Flashback-

Astrid sits back harder against her bed frame, mouth slightly open and her eyes frozen. She exhales and pushes the thoughts out of her head. She's only 16 and has fended for herself for 10 years because she insisted that she could look after herself. She had no parents but she didn't want any special treatment from other Vikings- or their sympathy.

She stretched her tense muscles and sat up straighter, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Stormfly jumps through the window and greets Astrid, "good morning! I'll feed you once I'm dressed!" She says happily. Drawing the blanket off her, "I'll be out in a minute."

Stormfly roars softly, and jumps back out the window while Astrid gets ready.

Astrid stands in front of her cracked mirror, braiding her locks of golden hair. She to, just like Hiccup, thinks about the night of the celebration. She can't help herself, she thinks of Hiccup's warmth against her body and his soft lips against hers. The romantic moment does surprise her as she looks back: she has never been so flirtatious to any one, ever. It's a weakness and Astrid hated the idea of being weak.

Luckily for her, the gang do not tease her all about Hiccup, but they all know if they even make the smallest comment about Hiccup she would punch them in the face.

She stands all mighty in front of the mirror; hands of hips, legs shoulder-width apart. A small grin breaks through her lips, she stares into the sharp blue eyes of a warrior staring back at her.

Brushing her armour down, she runs out of her front door and jogs to Stormfly's stable.

"Come on then, girl! Let's fly!" Astrid instantaneously freezes in her tracks. Her Nadder's head is buried deep into a basket of fish. Astrid walks along side her dragon and strokes her scaly skin. "Stormfly where did you get that from?" She asks, confused.

"Me! I got the fish for her!" Ruffnut jumps out from behind Stormfly, and Astrid holds her racing heart.

"Ruff, don't do that!" She giggles, "thanks anyway!" Pointing down to the basket of fish.

"It's okay, I also took her out on her morning flight, just before she flew into your bedroom."

Astrid looks at her best friend really appreciating what she's done, "thanks again!"

"Oh! It's the least I can do to get you out for the day!" Ruff laughs.

Astrid smiles brightly, "okay!" She claps her hands, "where shall we go?"

"I was thinking the woods," Ruffnut stands right in front of Astrid, "we could train together?" She pulls Astrid's axe out from behind her back.

Astrid takes it into her own hands, "okay, let's go now!" She strokes her dragon with her free hand, "be good, Stormfly!" Both Vikings smile at each other and race to the woods.

"Ergh, Gobber can I have a break?" Hiccup asks wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Sorry, son but we really need to get these orders finished," Gobber shouts over the loud hammering of metal. Hiccup growls and continues to work on a dragon saddle for a Gronckle. He cuts the strong leather with a sharp knife. He feels very hot- working along side a open fire all day. He breathed heavily, finding it difficult to concentrate. His solution is just to take off his armour and shirt off revealing his muscular chest and his 'V' line to an empty workshop. If any girl would have seen him, they would melt. Well if they haven't already melted but the sizzling heat. Hiccup's 6 pack would just make any girl smile. Unfortunately, this thought made poor Hiccup on the verge of falling over because he feels so light headed by the heat. He stared down and leaned on his muscular arms, he could see the sweat dribbling down his stomach, all over his abs. His feet, barely able to take his weight. He inhaled and exhale slowly, catching his breath. Exhaustion.

"Hi, son just popping in to see how you're doing," Stoick says, knocking things off the edge of the work benches. "Oh! Sorry!" He bents down and picks up his mess. Laughing, he sees his son leaning against his work station. He's very pale and looks as if he's going to fall over at any moment. "Hiccup?" He pats his bare shoulder, ignoring the fact that Hiccup is wearing minimal clothing.

"Hi," Hiccup says with a shaky tone.

"Look at me son." Stoick says, worried. Hiccup looks up and straightens his back, trying not to show how exhausted he is.

"What is it dad, can't you see I'm working?" He says just a little too harsh than he meant, he tried to walk passed his dad to get more equipment but he's immediately stopped by Stoick.

"Stop."

"Dad, I need to-"

"No you don't, I'll do that. I can tell you're tired. Just go home." He holds Hiccup tightly. "Have the day off tomorrow."

"But I have-"

"No you don't it's fine." Stoick smiles and rubs his hands together, ready for work. "Right, I don't need that," he laughs handing Hiccup his armour. Hiccup's tense muscles relax and his head screamed with joy. _Thank Thor!_ He thought.

"Thank you!" He pushes passed his father with his armour piled up in his arms. His eyes suddenly become very heavy. _I'm not going to make it home,_ he thought as he tackles the maze of work benches. He cannot keep his eyes open. So, he burst into his 'office' at the forge, put his undershirt on to keep warm in his chilled space. He comfortably rests his head in his arms on his desk and his heavy eyes finally flutter closed, drifting into a very well need peaceful sleep.

Over the hills, in the woods, only a short distance away from the village Astrid and Ruffnut train really hard. The strongest out of the two (Astrid), runs towards a tree, axe in hand. She jumps into a front flip, releasing her weapon into the air, and then finally embedding it into the truck of the tree.

"Wow! That was another great shot Astrid!" Ruffnut says running up to embrace her best friend.

"It's your go now!" Astrid laughs as she struggles to take her axe out of the tree. Ruff holds a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows tied to her back. Her new weapon is from her father, as a birthday present. He made it with his own hands, it's beautifully created. Astrid stands along side her best friend- looking for a next target. "How about that branch over there?" Astrid points to a massive tree branch 20 metres away for them.

"No! That's too far. Remember, I have only had the bow for a week!"

"Oh, sure you can!" Astrid nudges her, "you have great aim!" Ruff givers her a 'I hope you're right' look and aims her loaded bow. She draws the string, exhaling and she releases the arrow. Ruffnut's mouth drops as the arrow stabs the tree branch. "I told you, you can do it!" Astrid punches her shoulder playfully.

"Wow!" Is the only word Ruff can manage to say, totally shocked. Even though, she has had the bow for little over a week, she has mastered the weapon quickly. She has amazing aim. If her brother saw her, he'd be beyond jealous. He to received a bow but he was absolutely terrible with a weapon. "So," Ruff says, "how's Hiccup?" She winked.

"I don't know to be honest, I haven't talked to him for days." Feeling angry at the thoughts she kicks the grass under her feet.

"I bet making out with him made him nervous around you!" Astrid shot Ruffnut a look, "what!" She laughs, pushing her friend back playfully. Astrid's cheeks glow a blood red color. "You love him!" She mocked.

"Is it that obvious that I have feelings for him?" Astrid asks biting the inside of her lip.

"Of course it is!" Ruff throws her arms in the air as if Astrid had said the most obvious thing in the world. "When you two are together you are all over each other," Ruff pauses, "and you can really tell by how you stare at each other."

Astrid drops a hip to think, she has no idea what to say. Her cheeks redden but she turns around and throws her axe at a tree. Astrid 'fearless' Hofferson is not a person to show deep emotions. She collects her axe.

"You made out with him remember!" Ruffnut sneaks up on her, making Astrid jump, "hey, how many times have you made out with him?"

"Once," Astrid says flatly.

"How many times have you kissed him?" Astrid faces her best friend seriously. _Why is she asking me stupid question?_ She thinks. Astrid rips her axe out of the tree and pushes passed Ruff to aim again but Ruffnut grabs her free hand, "Astrid, how many?"

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid locks her eyes into her friends ice blue eyes, but a serious look reflects on Ruffnut's face. Ruff holds her hands tightly so Astrid can't walk off.

"Fine," she says dropping her axe to the ground, show wipes her blonde hair out of her face with both hands, feeling annoyed. Astrid rests her hands his her hair, thinking. "Err, I guess I've kissed him, errm, 18 times," she says.

"Only 18?"

"No! 18 times I've kissed him!" Astrid drops her hands, feeling her face heating up at the thought of Hiccup's lips. She turns her back to Ruffnut who smiles widely.

"You love him!" Ruffnut mocks with laughter.

Anyone would have expected Astrid to tackle Ruffnut too the ground, but instead, she stands still daydreaming. She immediately snapped out of it, nodding, "I guess I do."

Ruffnut's face lit up, "you have to tell him you love him!"

Astrid shakes her head taking in what Ruff just said. "What? No!" She says, shocked.

"You love Hiccup! You really need to tell him!" Ruff says more excitedly.

"No I really don't!" She looked puzzled. She couldn't tell Hiccup. She wouldn't have the confidence to do it. Astrid just doesn't want to show love to anything. Everything she has ever loved has been ripped away from her; like her parents; her entire family. Even Stormfly has been taken away from her, even if it was only for a few days. But when she first felt a funny feeling for Hiccup, (on their first flight on Toothless) he was soon snatched away. When he was majorly injured and unconscious, Astrid thought he would never come back to her. To this day she's terrified of losing everyone and anything that she loves.

"Of course you have to," Ruffnut places her hands on both of Astrid's shoulders, "he's not going anywhere, and neither am I." She smiles brightly, "go see him now. Just tell him."

Astrid shook her head, her body uncomfortable with all the adrenaline running through her veins. Deep down she really wanted to tell him, but her head repeatedly says no! "Okay, I will when I go home," she says slightly annoyed at Ruffnut repeating herself constantly.

"No," Ruffnut says, "go now! We've been training all day and you haven't shut up about Hiccup!" In realization, Astrid looks away from Ruff- she actually hasn't stopped talking about him. She stares down at her feet.

"I suppose so," Astrid says, collecting her axe from the ground.

"Good, I'll walk you there."

"After we collect your arrows!" Astrid laughs, reminding her friend that most of her arrows are stuck in the tree trucks around them.

As the two Vikings walk back to the village, Ruffnut told Astrid how to tell Hiccup and they played out different scenarios with Ruffnut acting as Hiccup. The sunlight fades into a pale, beautiful pink color. "Tell me what you're going to say to him!" Ruffnut says, stopping Astrid walking- Ruffnut holds her arms addressing Astrid directly.

Astrid sighs and bows her head, "I love you," she whispers just loud enough for Ruffnut to hear. Astrid's body tenses, she really doesn't want to tell Hiccup right now.

"Good!" She laughs happily, "go now then!" She pushes Astrid in the direction of the Forge, "good luck."

Astrid truly loves Hiccup but she's too nervous to say so. She doesn't want to be a star-struck lover. She wants to be a warrior not a girlfriend or wife to anyone - not even Hiccup. She walked, tossing her axe into the air and catching it effortlessly. But if anyone was actually looking at her, people would just say she's showing off. She took a deep breath as she headed into the deserted workshop. _I'm going to see Hiccup,_ she thought happily. She makes her way through the maze in the workshop. It's like an obstacle course, sliding passed tables and burners. Astrid turns her body into Hiccup's 'office' and collapses on the doorframe. Her heart sinks into the pit of her stomach as she sees Hiccup sleeping on his desk. She stands her axe against the table leg and stares at Hiccup's peaceful face. Astrid lightly brushes her fingers over his cheek and into his longish brown hair. Her stomach twists as she touches him.

Hiccup stirs and wakes up. Realizing he's not alone, he jumps out of his chair. "Err err!" He shuffles his hair and looks at Astrid shyly, "hello m'lady."

"Hey," Astrid replies with a shy smile.

"What brings you here?" He asks.

"I came to see you," she says, "I know it sounds stupid but I just had to see you."

Hiccup smiles, "I'm sorry I've been wanting to see you but I've been so caught up with work."

"It's your father," she says rolling her eyes, "I understand."

Astrid steps closer to Hiccup, unable to look away from his emerald eyes. _Just tell him_, Astrid's mind yelled at her. _No_! Her heart screamed. "Why are you shaking?" Hiccup asks, smashing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" She looks at her shaking hands, "I guess I'm just cold," she lied.

"Come here then," Hiccup whispers pulling her by her waist into his body. He rests his butt on the edge of the desk, pulling Astrid in between his legs. He squeezes her, and his heat transfers to her body. "How's that?" He asks holding her tightly.

Even if he was lying to him she loved their closeness, "yeah but I'm not cold," she let out a quiet laugh.

"What's wrong then?" He looks at her worried but his eyes full of love. He brushed her loose hair out of her face. She smiled.

"Er- I was going- " she didn't know how to say it, "I-er," she inhaled, hiccup stared at her, "I like you." She says slightly panting. She looked down at their close bodies, avoiding Hiccup's eyes.

"I like you a lot," Hiccup replies, lifting Astrid's chin up. "I like you," he says again when their eyes lock. A frozen chill covers his skin, he just had told the girl he has loved for years that he likes her!

"I just had to tell you," she smiles.

"So did I. I really like you Astrid," Hiccup says just as he locks his lips onto hers. Both of their hearts spark. Astrid's arms wrap tighter around his neck. His overwhelmed body ignites with adrenaline at Astrid's close touch. His mind thinks about the future; could he spend the rest of his life with her? Could he possibly become chief with her at his side? Could they have a family? His mind crashes as their lips rubbed each other's. Hiccup's hands stroke down Astrid's back feeling furr, cotton and metal. He knew one thing as he made out with Astrid -he could never imagine a life without Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid feeling intense fluttering butterflies at the pit of her empty stomach. She pulled away, pushing her hands against his shoulders, "I need to breathe!" She says no more than 5 centimetres away from Hiccup's mouth. She really didn't want to pull away but her lungs demanded oxygen. Hiccup's soft hands rubbed against her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he says smiling. Astrid could not imagine any other guy making her as happy as she is right now. Her cheeks heat up, glowing red. She leaned into his lips. Their lips locked and unlocked. Astrid pushes herself closer, injecting her thighs into the desk. It hurt her but the kisses gave her funny feelings that over rid the pain. Bursts of excitement and love blew up in both if the Vikings' stomachs'. This was way better than the celebration make out session.

Astrid moved her hands all over his body, not knowing where to put them. Hiccup grabs both hands into his own as Astrid's fingers linger over his chest. He tangles his fingers with hers, pulling their hands away of their bodies.

Boom.

The ground shakes underneath their feet and everything falls off the shelves. Their kisses breaks as their hearts fill with adrenaline for a whole different matter. Their eyes look at each other questioning the loud sound. Was it just a figure of their imagination? Ignoring it both of them lean into another kiss.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Hiccup pulls away suddenly, eyes full of fear, how knows exactly what this is, "we're under attack!" He jumps up, sending Astrid back. "Okay m'lady," Hiccup begins to put the rest of his armour on over his green undershirt, "grab your axe and stay close to me." He draws an abandoned sword out from its sheath. "Come on!" Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and pulls her out of the Forge into the darkness that awaits outside; not knowing what lies ahead.

I am really sorry that It has taken me so long to write this chapter, I have been so busy with exam results and starting college.

Anyway, what do you think?

Do you prefer third person or first person? Please please let me know:3

Favourite -review-follow

Thank you for reading:)


End file.
